


加百列的邮轮之行

by FFFORI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Orgy, fruit porn, secret agents
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: “De gustibus non disputandum est.”





	加百列的邮轮之行

**Author's Note:**

> [存稿] 摸了键盘后写的第一章文，有整个情节的构思，写好了第一章和最后一章。短时间里不会写出中间，因为都是有色情节，也因为懒。灵感来源于晚上吃到了一片苦的很奇怪的西柚，而那个时候我忘了擦掉嘴上的口红。

她舔了舔嘴唇，是苦的。她再次舔了一下，疑惑为什么晚宴前涂完口红的嘴唇是苦的。然后她突然意识到自己刚刚吃过一瓣不那么新鲜的西柚，带着一些酸味的，她摇了摇头，举办这个晚宴的大亨就用这种食品招待客人？真不知道那些存心针对他的记者会怎么写。她打心眼里不喜欢一些所谓的大事件，如同腐烂发酸的肉一样，引的更多想分一杯羹的记者苍蝇一样飞来。那西柚已经变软的皮就像她的嘴唇：带着苦味而且柔软。于是她走进带有香味的卫生间，从黑色皮革小手包里拿出口红，对着镜子补了个妆。

当她从洗手间里出来的时候，一个神色匆忙的男人撞到了她。“对不起，女士。”他垂下眼睛扫了她一眼，随后神色匆忙地环视一圈，左手解开了他黑西装的扣子，右手放在口袋里。在他扫视女人的时候，她也带着些惊奇的目光看着他，一是因为在这名流巨星的聚会上他这带着轻率粗鲁的冲撞，一是因为他们目光相对时他眼底的那种冷酷。他藏的很好，这种嗜血的眼神一闪而过，仿佛那一瞬间他打算杀了她。要不是因为女人是个敏感的小说家，善于捕捉人物表现出来的情感。这刀锋一样让人不寒而栗的眼神就要被错过了。她打了一个哆嗦，却没有停下观察的脚步。这个男人已经走远了，步履匆匆。因为他个子不高，混入人群之中以后她就没在看见他。

他有一双她所见过的最绿的眼睛。那是一双怎样的眼睛！她顿时感觉词穷了。这双眼睛很显然在搜索着什么。下垂而疲软的眼皮下的眼睛在不断转动，那眼神的机敏就只有搜寻食物中的豹子可以比拟。这个男人的脸她从来没有在时尚杂志上见过（虽然他长着一张能上GQ封面的脸），也没有在新闻和她的记者朋友的稿子里看过。他在一个富商聚会上鬼鬼祟祟，她已经克制不住的开始猜测这个男人的背景。是个商业间谍吗？来偷取一份能够击垮对方商业帝国的文件。还是一个富商妻子顾来的密探，找到了丈夫出轨的证据。又或者是受雇于政府的特工，发现了这位大亨一直在秘密的为有组织犯罪提供资金。大厅中央的大亨拍了拍手，声音通过扩音器传到现场的各个角落。她随着客人们的脚步聚集到大亨周围，直到他开始讲话了才停止思考那个一闪而过的男人。在中规中矩的寒暄中，她身旁的一位有着高颧骨，鹤鸟一样瘦高的金发女士不屑的哼了一声，她的丈夫，一位矮小而结实的希腊人，忙从侍者那里取过一杯香槟递给自己妻子，然后又给自己拿了一杯。同侍者到了谢后，他开始专注的啜饮自己杯里淡金色的酒液。侍者从他身边经过的时候轻声说了句“不好意思。”她注意到这位年轻的男性也有一双绿眼睛，只不过跟偏向于蜜棕色。她又想到了那个男人眼睛的，纯粹的翡翠绿。要是世界上有那么漂亮的翡翠，再制成耳环那一定有无数的人愿意为了这翡翠耳环倾家荡产。

她一点都没想到自己能再遇见他，而且就在半个小时以后。深夜十一点半的游轮大厅里的空气已经开始污浊，她突然感觉到眼皮干涩，腋下汗津津的，脸上的妆已经因为长时间的，固定的微笑而紧绷在皮肤上。在不经意的一回头间，她被自己的发现震惊。

是他！

他看上去受了伤，额角有一片被仓促擦过的血迹，歪歪斜斜地倚在身体左边的那个人高马大的安保人员身上。右边的那个保镖用力箍着他的胳膊，他的眉头痛苦地皱在一起，嘴里在不断的重复什么。那低声下气的模样让她心疼，他之前眼里的那种冷静已经消失殆尽，只剩下惊恐。一个有信念的，坚强的人所相信的东西被另一个强大的多的东西狠狠撕碎了，他之前睥睨的神态一点一点的蒸发，就像阳光下的鲜杏一样逐渐缩小，变皱，直到最后变成一小块杏干。她想，对于那些施暴者来说，这个过程就像第一个踩上一块新雪地那样有一种从脚底，贯穿脊椎，一路冲上天灵盖的快感。可是我怎该这样想！她随即因为这个想法而唾弃自己。她觉得自己不应该同以施暴者的心态去审视一位受伤又无助的人，可转念一想，万一这位先生真的是个居心叵测的密探？在知道真相之前，没人有权利去随意批判别人，不是吗？他在一位颇有名望的大亨船上偷偷摸摸的，可她怎知道大亨或是这男人的底细呢？那她又为什么自动就站在这位身份不明的男人的身旁，指责那两个保镖是在实施暴力呢？

这三人快速消失在转角。大亨的结束语迎来一片掌声，可女作家只记得那句“希望大家能够在游轮上享受痛快的一周。”她歪着头，总觉得痛快这个词用在这里有些古怪，却又说不上来哪里不对劲。也许是因为大厅里有些闷热，这温度说不定就是造成她吃到的那片西柚苦涩而疲软的原因。

到了这慈善晚宴结束的时候，客人们陆陆续续回到了自己的舱室，她逗留了一会，看见安保人员正在恭敬但是强硬的态度把所有的记者请上回岸的快艇。记者们有些吃惊，“不是还有夜间舞会吗？”

一位保安答到（女作家注意到他是之前抓着那男人的保镖之一，不知何时他又回到了自己的工作岗位。她还注意到这人的衬衫不那么平整了，而且他之前用发胶固定好的头发有一缕垂到了额头上，像一个逗号。）：“对不起，女士们先生们。夜间舞会是属于皮尔斯先生以及他受邀参加的友人们的一个难得的完全放松的假期。而皮尔斯先生是一个很注重隐私的人。”

“那你们会开orgy party吗？”一位棕发女记者几乎是尖叫着问到，其他人哄笑起来。女作家从她身旁的男搭档肩上摄影机的标示上得知他们受雇于M日报。她略一思索，新闻里大半关于这位大亨，皮尔斯先生的丑闻，都来于这个报纸。不就以后，吊着水晶灯的大厅里只剩下三三两两的客人，乐队已经停止演奏，换成了音响在低声放着轻柔的爵士乐。穿着统一的白制服的服务生们沉默而高效地收拾着六个小时的觥筹交错后的残局。她看到了一位服务生把一盘西柚倒进了垃圾桶。

回到自己的舱室后，她先关掉了房间里的中央空调然后花了四十分钟洗了个澡，认真的卸掉了脸上的妆后又用船上提供的沐浴露洗了两遍身子，搓出了像童话中形容的那种能遮住全身的泡沫。直到皮肤变得像婴儿一样滑腻腻的，她才关掉水龙头，披上毛巾浴袍走出了浴室。卧室里已经能感受到八月太平洋上的热，她打开窗子，让凉爽的风吹干头发和身体，带着些生海藻的咸腥和隐约的腐烂海藻的甜滋滋的味道。

大约两点半的时候，她躺在了舒适的床上，埃及棉的料子粗糙的恰到好处，她情不自禁地蜷起腿又舒展开，享受着干爽的皮肤蹭过粗糙布料的那一丝酥麻感。她满足的长叹一声，盖上了薄毯准备睡觉。她习惯睡前把一天的事情在脑海里过一遍。“听起来就像是在看一部自导自演的电视剧，一天一集。”她的前夫这么评价道。他是个礼貌的男人，对生活充满激情，可在他们结婚五年后，他才坦白自己刚刚意识到自己的同性恋身份。于是他们迅速办了离婚手续，但仍保持着密切的联系。

不可避免的，她想到了自己几小时前吃到的那瓣不新鲜的西柚和那个有着不可思议的绿眼睛的神秘男子。

“耶稣基督啊…”她喃喃道。这一切发生的出乎意料，先是因为不知为何收到了关系冷淡的姐姐的邀请来到了她丈夫的游船上，然后想着一个只有一面之缘的男人足足几个小时，接下来还有一周的“假期”。上帝作证，一群名人聚在一艘豪华游轮上准没轻松事儿。在她的心智漂浮在现实与梦境的交界地带时，她在想那双绿眼睛。

绿眼睛男人面对着她站在面前，却没有在看她。他没穿衣服。然后他慢慢地后退，坐到了身后的一张带扶手的双人沙发上，面对着女作家，双眼眯起来，看起来沉浸在喜悦里，却没有在看她。他在她的注视中靠到一边的扶手上，半躺着，一条腿放在地上，另一条腿翘到了沙发上，大腿内侧的肌肉随着他的动作在皮肤下运动。他眼神里仿佛有火焰，对于接下来的发生的事情的狂热的期待。他的身体甚至都在轻轻颤抖着。

Hester听见了他呜咽着，眯起眼睛，专注地套弄自己的阴茎。


End file.
